Talk:Philip Blake (TV Series)
Phillip Eagle removed: :Another man, Marvin Duekholz, has recently been added to the IMDB cast list for the third season premiere, supposedly playing the role of 'Phillip Eagle'. can't find at http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1520211/fullcredits#cast Wikiasmikia 15:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :A found a source mentioning this: :In addition, according to the IMDb, Marvin Duerkholz (The Devil Inside, "Teen Wolf") is set to appear in "The Walking Dead"'s Season 3 premiere episode as Phillip Eagle, a new character who does not appear in the comics.http://www.dreadcentral.com/news/52313/walking-dead-season-3-details-emerging :Wikiasmikia 22:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC) mentioning actors background? I want to mention a little of the actors background, but that is not usually done here is it? Wikiasmikia 17:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Why why is this article called the governor (tv series), why not brian blake (tv series) inless they change his name Phil Dunphy Is this name confirmed because it's the same name as one of the characters on Modern Family. - Nx1701g 22:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :It can't be that name, it has to be brian/philip blake. you can't have two charcters from two different shows with the same name. 15:49, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::why dont we delete the info for now, and wen he comes into the third series, let him tell us - BanishU 15:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah i agree with you we will properly find out later moreinfo whe they start filming in may. 15:55, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's what i have been trying to do. Just leave it as "The Governor" until we actually know and see the TV episodes. --06abrahb 15:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Glenn himself said it, not just some random person, we should keep it as Phil Dunply for now because that's what Glenn said it was.Intayla 16:12, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::As Intayla wrote on a user talk page: ::::::Glen said it himself that the Governor's name will end up being Phil Dunphy ::::::*Proof* https://twitter.com/#!/glenmazzara/status/176899287500853248 *Proof* :::::“@WillNovah: Is the Governor named differently in the show, Or is just Phil Or Blake Or just The Governor?” Phil Dunphy :::::I think this is a joke. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Modern_Family_characters#Phil_Dunphy Wikiasmikia 16:42, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I added this: * On March 6, 2012, Glen Mazzara tweated: “@WillNovah: Is the Governor named differently in the show, Or is just Phil Or Blake Or just The Governor?” Phil Dunphy". Phil Dunphy is the name of a character in the current American comedy Modern Family.Glen Mazzara, Twitter, (March 6, 2012).List of Modern Family characters, Wikipedia. netural, states the facts, but puts needed doubt in the quote using references. Wikiasmikia 16:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like he was just joking: :::“@'WillNovah': Is the Governor's name really Phil Dunphy in the show?" Phil Dunphy is the dad on #'ModernFamily 17:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC)' ::Now that's pretty funny honestly, I thought i got that out of him, but nope i'm going to cry now. Intayla 18:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::funny. LuckyMatt http://walkingdead.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Governor_%28TV_Series%29&action=history I didn't think he was serious. Wikiasmikia 03:34, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Two ideas. One, can we really call him Brian Blake? I only ask this becuase we're not really aware how canon Rise of the Gov is to the TV Show. And secondly, I think this guy is going to have some awesome quotes, the trailer already gave us one when he said he was taking everything back. This guy is going to rock!JokersFlame (talk) 05:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Rick's hand I wonder if Rick's hand will survive this governor. --Revan's Exile (talk) 15:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Why does it say AK-47 when it was a freakin M4 assault rifle that he picked up after shooting the soldier -__- 02:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous Shouldn't we hold off before we call him Phillip? I doubt they are going to maintain the Brian impersonating his brother story arc because the photo Governor picks up shows a man who looks exactly like him (Phill looked similar to Brian, but they weren't identical). So with that in mind who is to say they're going to even call him Phillip? Im not saying its not a likely scenario, but it's too early to assume stuff, no? 22:26, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Malc There's absolutely no reason to assume otherwise. 12:38, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler for recent comics in Trivia section necesary? Hello all. I'm one of the people who read the comic through trades, meaning that I have not read past issue 102 yet, and I also watch the TV show. Seeing as the Governor storyarc was such a long time ago, I found it reasonable to assume that a page on the TV show specific character would not contain spoilers for stuff happening after issue 102 of the comic at least. However, lo and behold, it goes ahead to spoil something after all. I am talking about the following trivia (SPOILER WARNING): """In "Hounded", Merle chooses not to reveal to The Governor that Michonne has survived, due to the fear of his wrath. This is similar to how Dwight decides not to tell Negan about Paul Monroe's escape, for the same reason.""" (END SPOILER) So, the only similarity is that: Character A lies to Character B, where Character B has authority over Character A, regarding a Character C's whereabouts. In my mind, not enough of a similarity to warrant it's own trivia point, especially not one as recent as post issue 102. That's just my two cents, never replied to anything in any wiki before, hope I did it the right way^^. 22:01, November 26, 2012 (UTC)Morridini Wait...what? Anyone else noticed that the eye he lost keeps changing? (It's his left eye in the trailer and right on his profile picture) He's looking in a mirror. I honestly don't understand why so many people are confused by that. Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:22, February 21, 2013 (UTC) 22:24, February 21, 2013 (UTC) LOL xD stupid me Lol it's fine and sorry if you thought I was being aggressive, I wasn't trying to seem like it. Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:25, February 21, 2013 (UTC) For the last freaking time... I was hoping I'd never have to explain this again. Yet evidently I must. A Before Reanimation Kill involves destroying the brain of a dead person. Richard Foster was not already dead. 12:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Shellturtleguy. 12:55, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Spelling his name Just curious, how do we know his name is spelled with one "L"? Is that from the novel or comic series? Just wanted to point out that AMC has his name spelled as Phillip in the plot summary for Killer Within. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 04:36, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Why has this page become uneditable? Does it need to be? I've noticed a few things that need changing... 18:11, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm of the opinion that it doesn't need to be protected. The word 'perilous' is misspelled, for example. Koscheithedeathless (talk) 04:25, March 25, 2015 (UTC) *The page is open for editing, though if you are a new user who recently made an account on this wiki, it may take a few days for you to be able to page, as the protection settings for this page block new and unregistered users. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:02, March 25, 2015 (UTC) What's That Noise? During a lot of the governor's scenes, or when Woodbury is battling Rick's group, there's this weird noise that plays, like heavy stomping almost but with a rhythm. I've heard it before in the episode where Rick's group rescues Glenn and Maggie (Made To Suffer, I believe), and in "Welcome To The Tombs" ''when the Governor's army is searching the prison for Rick's group. Does anyone know what that sound is?? Shadow Byrd (@Clove_of_Knives) (talk) 22:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC) It's music, likely the Governor's Theme. I don't know the official track title though. Hallowseve15 (talk) 23:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) The Pulse. 11:28, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Unknown Shouldnt he be unknown not alive like Shumpert and Martinez? (ppp) No because he's confirmed to appear in season 3 but nothing has been released on snm so they may have died in the 7 month time skip. The Governors knife. Does anybody know the company or the specifics of The Governor's knife? Ive looked through countless forumns and the only thing ive gathered is that it is a very large bowie knife. Humansmoke (talk) 01:05, April 17, 2013 (UTC)humansmoke *Maybe it's just the camera angle - an ordinary knife closer to the camera to make it look bigger. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 01:11, April 17, 2013 (UTC) *What was the significance of the knife though. I didn't see him use it in the TV series. Or did they give it to him to make him look "menacing". Lego-dark-knight0518 (talk) 01:19, April 17, 2013 (UTC) *Just marketing to make him look like a bad guy. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 01:50, April 17, 2013 (UTC) *He was seen with it in the tv show in the scene with him staring at the fish tanks and a couple others. As for it being a normal knife i know that it is for a fact bigger than a normal knife because he is seen with it in the scene i mentioned above. 01:18, April 18, 2013 (UTC)humansmoke Brian was in the tv series The governor, Phillip lost his brother Brian to Nick just like the novel, why don't we add Brian at relations?Spiderachim123 (talk) 02:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Because we don't know if it all confirmed and legit. In the novel, Philip was The Governor's brother, in the TV Series, Philip is The Governor. For now, Brian does not exist in the TV Series. Also, in the Novel...it was Philip who was killed by Nick, Brian killed Nick after Nick killed Philip. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 02:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I know it wasn't confirmed, but the notebook Michonne finds in Say the Word is proof the novel happened in the tv series, but in a different way, Nick killing Brian instead of Phillip. Not everything needs to be 100% confirmed you know.Spiderachim123 (talk) 02:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Seeing names in a notebook does not mean that the events happened at all. They are most likely just a nod to the novel. Unless it is stated that Brian is his brother and was killed by Nick, it can't be added as their is no proof it actually happened. Saying that it did is complete speculation. Also, things should be 100% confirmed, as we can not just assume or guess things happened. -Lukesav1998 (talk) 05:30, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Brian Herlot. Having not seen the new episode, I still have to ask: What the hell does Brian Herlot mean? S4 Speculation? '''S4 Speculation?' In the Comics it was Lily that killed Phillip, Possibly lily that phillip met in episode 6 may end up killing the governor in the midseason finale or the next half of the season New article title I realise that it may be a little early to be thinking about this, but a potential move of this article to "Brian Heriot" may be worth thinking about in the coming weeks. Considering the Governor's self-reboot in the last episode it's clear he no longer identifies with his old name or life, and if he does continue to be referred to exclusively as "Brian" than I think that would be the most appropriate title for the article. Yes, Philip Blake is his birth name, but with the collapse of all form of law and government the concept of "legal names" becomes null-and-void. Any thoughts on the matter?--The Boy Sorry it was quite late when I had wrote the speculation theory, all that I care about is being able to get my thoughts out really, and would rather see a discussion then debates on the perfection on people's grammar, a true purpose of the talk page - Anonymous User Jimmy Blake In TWD Survival instinct Daryl meets a cop who is named Jimmy Blake.Can't this guy be the Gorvenor's brother?His surname is Blake as the Governor is named Philip Blake and he mentions that he has a brother. :No, Jimmy Blake did not mention any relative during the game. --Time Lord X (talk) 17:04, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Death Picture Would a picture of his corpse be better for the second death picture? because it shows that Lilly shot him and he's actually dead in that one, just wondering because I have no idea how to put pictures on, will have to learn that. 50DaysOfOlivia (talk) 21:31, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Final commands His final commands were move up said before Ricks ambush and after the tank is through the fences. Irish How do we know he was Irish? Mmwa (talk) 01:11, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi, don't the claimers and wolves still count as antagonists? Maybe I should have named their defacto leaders instead?